Transformers Mergers Book One
by Steelcode
Summary: Life was simple for Andre Randell except for a small pain in his hands. That is until a day at school went haywire. I do NOT own any part of TRANSFORMERS! I only OWN the plot and the OC! NO FLAMES! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! I'm doing this for fun and for constructive use not to HATED. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Andre stared at the vast barren metal landscape nothing grew on the ground or flew in the bizarre red sky. His olive green- silver tinted eyes followed the land hoping to see something on the land or fly in the sky. As he stood in the strange place Andre began to feel his short dark brown hair stand on end. Something was coming! Then as if his thoughts had created it a sharp pain began to surge through his hands. Grimacing with the pain Andre dropped to the ground to his knees, his hands felt like he had just struck them with a hot iron.

 _Boom. Boom. Boom._

Opening one eye, painfully, Andre peered up at the sky and immediately regretted doing so. An immense dark shadow loomed over him, reaching at him with demon like hands. Feeling fear begin to rush over him Andre raised his hands to protect himself. Abruptly the land and sky lit up with intense silver blue light, Andre stared at his hands as they too began to glow more and more intensely. As the light grew brighter and brighter the shadow that had been reaching for Andre slowly disappeared in the light until nothing was left.

"Help us Andre! Save us!" A voice called until everything including Andre were lost in the intense light.

Andre woke up with a jolt, forgetting where he was he looked around dazed. Spying other partially asleep kids Andre relaxed realizing he was on the school bus. Sighing Andre sat up and stretched his stiff muscles, falling asleep in a cramped bus seat had made his muscles almost unbearable to move. Looking down at his hands Andre immediately found them covered by a pair of grey and black fingerless gloves.

 _Same dream, huh, same pain._ Andre thought as he flexed his aching hands. Staring at his hands Andre growled. Why were these dreams so constant? Why had his hands been aching for the last four years? Andre had been to several specialists and each had said the same thing, "there is no explanation for what is happening." Looking out the slightly fogged window and finding familiar surroundings, Andre gently maneuvered his backpack on his lap to his back and steadied his body to stand.

"All right y'all have a good one." The bus driver hollered, Andre nodded and pushed his silver sunglasses from on top of his head to over his eyes, then stood as the bus pulled to a stop.

Stepping out of the bus Andre took a deep breath of the crisp, clean autumn mountain air and sighed. Pagosa Springs High School the dwelling of both friend and foe, of both sadness and strength. The one place that took Andre's mind off of the pain in his hands and the pain of his dreams. Moving up the rain drenched sidewalk and into the warmth of the high school. Inside Andre perched his sunglasses back on to his head then glanced around the semi crowded cafeteria seeing hot eggs and hash browns Andre's mouth watered.

"Hey Andre over here!" a voice hollered.

Turning to his name Andre found his two best friends Drake Okumaru a blonde spiky haired guy with tons of spunk and Raul Sparkson a jet black haired guy who was always a fair opponent. Both sat at a nearby table waving to Andre, seeing them Andre gave a short wave back then tiredly walked towards them and sat down.

"Man dude you look like something the cat dragged in. Rough night?" Drake asked slightly worried as he watched Andre sit down. Andre nodded letting out a huge yawn stretching his limbs again Andre noticed the concerned looks on his mate's faces; a fresh but tired smile appearing on his face.

"I'm fine guys…..really." Andre grunted confidently, "Its…it's just one of my rough…..patches." Andre smiled again, but could tell by the skeptical looks on his friends faces that he hadn't convinced them or himself.

Fifteen minutes later, Andre sat in his science class carefully massaging his now burning hands. After communing with his friends about their weekend plans of horseback riding Andre had retreated to his science class for some study time. When he had entered the tile floored room, however, his hands began to burn with a new aggression. Deciding against seeing the nurse and being spotted by his friends Andre sat down and began to massage them as his father had shown him. As he rubbed his hands his mind began going back to his dreams. What did they mean?

 _First that shadow appears, then light emerges from my hands running all over the place, and finally as the world disappears I hear people calling out to me for help. Ahhh!_ Andre growled as a fresh wave of pain came on, _Man what is up? Seems the more I think about my dreams the more pain surges through my hands!_ Something was wrong, very wrong!

 _Ding. Ding. Ding._

Andre sighed and slipped his gloves back on as the other students started filing into the classroom. As the others settled into their seats Andre took out his notebook and pen from his one strap backpack opening it to yesterday's notes. As he stared at his hand writing Andre again thought about his dreams and one thing he knew for sure was that those dreams were trying to tell him something. Only what was it?

"Okay today we are starting the astronomy chapter of the year. Now who here can tell me the name of the star which the sailors used for directions?" Mr. Rosser asked as he set down his soaked hat and jacket eagerly searching for a hand, but found none. Andre sighed as he scanned the room watching every other student either twiddle their pencils or stare up at the suddenly fascinating ceiling.

"Oh come on you guys it's an easy question." Mr. Rosser replied in an annoyed tone; Andre sighed heavily and raised his hand.

"Well Mr. Randell. Please inform us what is the name of the star, which sailors used for directions?" Mr. Rosser asked happy to finally see a hand.

"The name of the star that sailors used for directions is the North Star the brightest star in the sky also known as Sirius." Andre said slowly dropping his hand and taking up his pen.

"Correct Andre. Now can you tell me what constellation it's in?" Mr. Rosser questioned, Andre rolled his lowered eyes. He had expected this to happen; Mr. Rosser always continued to question the one who answered the first question of the day.

"The summer constellation, Draco. Latin for dragon." Andre replied again his eyes following his pen as he wrote down the answers to the questions.

"Correct." Mr. Rosser said surprised, "Well then as told the North Star is the brightest star in the sky…."

Andre slowly fell out of sync with the lesson as a fresh wave of pain began to burn with a new passion. Growling Andre silently rubbed his hands under the table trying to relieve at least some of the pain. As he tried to sooth the pain strange images began to shimmer in front of Andre's eyes glass breaking, metal moving, and people screaming. Andre shook his head removing his hands from under the table and began to rub his eyes; slowly the images faded until all was left was the classroom. Glancing around in confusion Andre searched the room.

 _What the heck was that?_ Andre questioned worryingly as he laid his hands on top of the table.

 _Bang. Smack._

Abruptly a large sound and vibrations shook the classroom, everyone became frantic at the unexpected sound and movement. Andre gritted his teeth as a new ferocious wave of pain surged through his hands, swiftly forcing him to slide out of his chair and to his knees in raging pain.

"AAAHHHH!"

 _Crash! Bang!_

Suddenly everything broke into chaos people running for their lives; screaming like banshees in fear. Opening his eyes Andre stared at what had brought such fear in his classmates. A giant metallic hand was reaching in through what had been the large observation windows at the back of the room; desperately trying to grasp something or someone. Staggering to his feet fighting through the pain in his hands and quickly grasping the table Andre lifted it above his head. Fighting both the pain in his hands and the strain of his muscles Andre hurled the table over his head at the reaching hand, breaking it into several thousands of pieces. Quickly the hand was pulled back making an even larger hole than it had entering the room. Seizing the opportunity Andre raced after the other students quickly shifting his jacket collar up and slid his sunglasses over his eyes. Finally catching up to the others Andre was stopped in his tracks by a shocking sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Andre stared in shock as he watched three towering robots herd him and the other students and teachers to the nearby soaked grass. Rain slowly drizzled down onto Andre's shoulders and head slowly dampening his jean jacket and head. Silently falling into step with the others Andre kept careful eyes on the massive robots desperately wondering what the robots wanted. As they finally stopped in the ankle high grass, Andre glanced around at the other students each filled with vicious fear. Every man, woman, and child was shaking furiously girls clustered together crying into each other's shoulders, while boys who would normally be ready and reran for a fight now shrunk into right balls like scared pussy cats. The adults tried calming the more eccentric of the teens, Andre meanwhile kept surprisingly calm only showing slight emotion at the sight of the robots threateningly stepping towards the terrified group. More than once did Andre have to gather in his inner reins, hold himself back. Making things worse for the other hostages was the last thing he wanted. Still nothing could have prepared him for what happened next. Suddenly the most fearsome looking of the robots shot at the sky catching everyone's fearful attention.

"ANDRE RANDELL! Give him to us and we'll spare you!" the gruesome robot demanded all the students and teachers glanced at each other in question; Andre felt sick.

 _What?_ Andre nearly shouted quickly muffling the word before it exploded out of his mouth, his eyes nearly coming out of their sockets.

"Give us Andre Randell! NOW!" the robot demanded again yelling even louder.

Andre tried to act casual pushing the will to run at the back of his mind. Carefully he looked around with the others, hiding his identity as long as possible was his plan at least until he knew more about why they were after him. Abruptly a metal hand reached out close to where Andre stood whisking past his sight line, Andre instantly clamped his eyes shut. It seemed like hours had passed in just the few seconds.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Andre opened his eyes and peered up at the sky, the gruesome leader robot held a squirming teen over thirty feet up in the air. Then a sudden dead weight hit Andre in the pit of his stomach as the teen's face was turned towards to the screaming crowd.

 _Drake!_ Andre nearly shouted as he watched his blonde haired friend struggle in the robots grasp.

"Andre Randell! I give you one last chance to come forward. Come forward voluntarily and I will not harm this child. Don't come out and well I've always wanted to try a… touch down. HA HA HA!" the robot smirked lifting Drake higher above his head like a football.

Andre growled through gritted teeth. What should he do? He still didn't know what the robots had planned for him, but he couldn't let Drake get hurt. Andre shook his head in confusion. Stay, go, stay, go, Andre's head kept repeating he looked up to Drake who looked as scared and nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

"Andre don't do it! Just get out of here!" Drake weakly yelled, Andre couldn't believe his ears. Drake wanted him to run, "I'm fine just go! Don't give up yourself for meee...ahh!" Drake's last word was forcible squeezed out of him.

Andre growled again his right hand turning into a fist. What should he do? Closing his eyes Andre could barely stand the sight of his thoughts or his friend in danger because of his weakness.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Andre looked up at the sound of Drake's renewed scream his friends face was growing deathly pale.

"TIMES UP!" the robot shouted as he quickly moved his arm downward. Andre closed his eyes in horror, he gritted his teeth a sighed. He knew what he had to do.

"STOP!" Andre shouted at the top of his lungs. The robot turned to the crowd Drake still in hand. Sighing Andre shoved his hands into his jean jacket pockets and gently maneuvered out of the crowd and onto the rain soaked sidewalk.

"I'm Andre Randell. Put him down and let him walk into the group. Then and only then will I come over to you. Then we leave and you leave everyone else alone." Andre said firmly trying not to let his voice waiver; a smirk returned to the robots mouth.

"Deal." the robot quickly replied releasing his grip on Drake letting him slide to the ground.

Quickly Drake scrambled to his feet, sweat streaming down his face. Looking up at the robot and receiving a grimacing nod Drake raced over to Andre, who silently shook his head. Stopping Drake stared at Andre questioningly; Andre sighed and motioned with his head towards the crowd. Drake stared at Andre again sadness filling his eyes; Andre smiled and held out a thumbs up. Motioning again for Drake to go to the group; Drake nodded. Watching Drake disappear into the crowd, Andre stepped towards the robot with the tap from his boots as the only audible sound.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Before Andre had been within ten feet, the robot snatched him from the ground; flinging him high into the air.

What happened next not even Andre was ready for. As he slowly watched the ground get closer the robot, who had flung him, transformed his body into a military jet with an open cockpit. Andre clamped his jaws shut, trying to fight the urge to scream as his body heavily fell into the cockpit. Instantaneously the seat belts restrained Andre pulling his arms to his sides, while his legs were forcibly smashed together. Growling Andre struggled against the straps desperately trying and failing to gain an inch of ground. Abruptly Andre was smashed into his seat by an immense amount of speed, growling Andre looked out the glass windows of the jet. They were flying over the Rocky Mountains growing steadily closer to Pagosa Peak, the tallest mountain in the area. Andre once again pushed at the restraints attempting to loosen them again.

"There is no point to that, you will never escape my grasp. Now tell me where the key is." the robots voice suddenly appeared. Andre looked around trying to identify where the voice was coming from, wanting information Andre answered carefully.

"Wha… what key?" Andre stammered as he continued to look around. Suddenly the jet barrel rolled, Andre squeezed his eyes shut fighting the nausea that came from the roller coaster ride.

"Don't lie! I know you have the merge key! Now where is it?" the robots voice screamed, Andre growled.

"I'm not lying! I honestly have no idea what you're talking about! I swear!" Andre replied roughly, as the jet threw itself at the ground.

"Then it's the hard way. Ha, Ha, Ha!" the robots voice said cynically.

Andre squeezed his eyes even tighter as he prepared for the worst to come. Quickly he readied himself for the end. But it never came only a sharp pull up. Opening his eyes, Andre found the jet cruising about thirty feet above the tree line on Pagosa Peak. Growling Andre pushed against the restraints again, pushing with all his might and still he gained nothing.

 _I have to get out of here! But how?_ "Uhhh!" Andre grunted as he tried again with still no prevail.

Silently Andre stared around the cockpit. As he looked around he noticed how similar it looked to that of a normal cockpit, a memory crept into his mind of his father and him. His father had been a united states Marines pilot and had brought him to the base on a "take your child to work day".

"Now Andre remember when you're flying never smack your heels on the bottom of your chair." Andre's father had said to a six year old Andre.

"Why not dad?" Andre had asked curiously peering down at his feet an over-sized helmet slipping over his eyes.

"Ha, ha because if you tap that switch at your feet you'll end up flying without a jet. The switch at your feet activates the emergency ejector seat and parachute on your chair." Andre's father had answered as he had lifted the helmet off of Andre's head smilingly, Andre had smiled back.

"I'll remember dad I promise." Andre had replied.

Coming back to the present, Andre carefully slid the heel of his boot up and down occasionally feeling a bump as he did so. There it was, a small smile came to Andre's face

 _I remembered dad, thanks._ Andre thought as he quickly looked out the window. They were just coming on the opposite slope of Pagosa Peak. _As good a place as any._

"What are you smiling about?" the robot questioned cynically.

"Just at how much you underestimate humans!" Andre shouted as he slammed his heel into the switch.

What came next was not, what Andre had expected to happen. The whole jet began buckling in on itself flinging Andre high into the air. Finding himself in the open air, Andre looked up to see the robot screaming in agony not even noticing Andre was free- falling away from him.

"Okay maybe I should have thought this out more thoroughly." Andre said as he continued to free fall towards the densely forested mountain.

Abruptly images appeared before his eyes again, hand desperately branches until finally snatching a large branch, then a painful fall to the forest floor. Remembering the last images and the outcomes that had come soon after Andre took a deep breath allowing his body to rely on the instinct he had just seen. Swiftly the trees came into view taking another deep breath Andre reached out to the branches desperately trying to snag one. While at the same time the trees cut and tore through his clothing cutting his fresh; until finally his hands connected with a thicker branch pulling his fall to a complete halt. Sighing Andre looked down, he was still about five to ten feet away from the ground.

 _Vroom, vroom._

Quickly Andre turned his head upwards two other jets had joined the now hovering robot in the air, Andre growled.

 _So much for getting away from one robot._ Andre sighed as he released his grip on the branch. Acting again on instinct Andre bent his legs to absorb the impact as his feet connected with the pine needle and fern covered ground. Instantly sharp waves of pain surge up his left foot and leg; growling Andre staggered to his full height. He'd have to worry about his injuries later. Turning his attention again to the sky Andre quickly noticed the robots growing steadily closer to the ground. As silently as he could Andre disappeared into the dense trees hoping to lose them.

 _Crack! Bang!_

Lightning and thunder split the sky almost disguising the sound of the robots landing. Rain began to pour down upon the land covering it with thick wet sheets. Andre sighed looking behind him before tearing through the forest. At that moment it felt like someone was out there trying to make every moment of his life miserable. Three hours passed before Andre exhausted, sore, and soaked could catch his breath. Andre had moved swiftly down the mountain fighting the pain that surged through his leg and arms. Leaning heavily on one of the many Lodge poll pines, Andre looked back at his disappearing trail.

 _I... must've gone...at least huh...ten miles by now. Man I thought... they were going to Andre me all the way back to Pagosa._ Andre panted as he stepped onto a nearby rotten log; and stepped down. Instantly pain swelled in his legs, Andre growled. Looking down at himself, Andre found his clothing and skin covered with clumps of mud and pine sap while blood began to seep through his clothing through giant rips and tears in the soaked materials; Andre sighed.

"Aunt Katherine is going to have a field day when I get home. If I get home." Andre said thinking out loud as he once again began to trudge through the forest.

Another eight hours passed before Andre on his last legs and darkness creeping in found a sheltered place in a small cave hidden by two large pines. Sitting down on the cold stone floor Andre removed his torn jacket and shirt ringing out the rain water then replacing them back onto his back. Heat and cold collided with his body, his head, and body throbbing with extensive pain, tears began to stream down his Andre's face as the rain continued to fall outside. Shivering Andre settled into one of the outer corners, his mind wandering to what the robot had demanded of him.

 _A merging key? What the heck was that about?_ Andre wondered until finally exhausted and pain welling through his body fell into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Help us Andre! Save us!" A voice called until everything including Andre were once again lost in the intense light.

Andre groaned moving his head back and forth against the stone wall as a bright light flashed over his eyes. Peering through tired and painful eyes Andre, not fully conscious, felt his body lifted from the cold stone floor of the cave and onto something warm and hard.

"Do you think he'll live, Prime?" a deep voice whispered, Andre growled as he felt his body slide from one hard object to another then onto something soft.

"I'm sure he will humans are very resilient. For now though we must get him back to the base." a new voice whispered, Andre listened to the start of a truck's engine and the slow swaying of a movement before finally returning to the darkness of his recurring dreams.

Andre had no idea how long he had been out and had no recollection of what had conspired earlier. Rolling his head back Andre found his head resting on something soft and fluffy replacing the hard rock he had been using as a pillow. Not quite sure what to do Andre slowly opened his eyes revealing a whole new surroundings. He lay on a bunk at the back of a cab, of a truck covered with a dark grey blanket. Sitting up Andre found his jacket, shirt, and pants had been replaced with fresh clothing a new dark grey shirt and a pair of new jeans lay at the foot of his bunk along with a new jean vest. Looking down at his body Andre found that his ankle and arms had been wrapped. His father's dog tags hung loosely on his neck. Silently Andre rested his right hand around the tags gently squeezing the slightly warm metal.

 _Okay what happened while I was asleep?_ Andre questioned as he slid the grey blanket from his body. Glancing questioningly at the new clothes Andre sighed and slipped the new clothing on finding them softer and more comfortable than his old clothes.

Looking around Andre found his boots which were now as clean as a whistle, sighing again Andre slipped them on. Whoever had helped him was a real clean freak. Ten minutes passed, until Andre stood on his hurt ankle feeling a slight twinge of pain as he tried to bare full weight on it. Andre found one empty seat in the cab of the vehicle which was surprisingly a long nosed semi-truck. The driver was a middle aged man with clean pulled back black hair wearing a five o clock shadow. Seeming to be in his middle to late twenties the gentle man sitting behind the wheel wore a black undershirt, a red and blue jacket, blue jeans, brown cowboy boots, along with a white Stetson hat. Focusing closely Andre found an odd blue line encircling around the driver slightly pulsing making his form shake fade in and out with it.

 _He's not real. Does that mean that this truck is a robot too?_ Andre bit his lip. Blinking his eyes and shaking his head Andre looked again finding the blue encircling line gone and the man's form solid.

Abruptly a vision came into Andre was sitting high up on a large blue and red flamed bots shoulder watching the sunset behind what looked to be the Grand Canyon. Andre watched himself smile at the robot whose eyes glowed soft blue with a small mechanical smile escaping his lips.

"So you have finally gained consciousness." a deep voice suddenly appeared catching Andre off guard. "I'm glad to see that."

Andre growled as he swayed with the turn of the vehicle. Growling Andre grabbed onto the front passengers seat grasping it tightly until they came out of the turn. Opening his eyes from their painful grimace Andre looked at the driver then glanced at the nearby passenger side door.

 _Looks like they got me again, but I'm not going to be kept so easily._ Andre growled as he braced himself on his good leg, readying himself to slam against the door.

"Why don't you take a seat in the passengers chair instead of jumping out of a semi-truck going sixty miles per hour?" the drivers voice came again this time glancing back in his rear view mirror. Andre was instantly taken back. "I mean you no harm. So please take a seat."

Skeptical at first, Andre slowly lowered himself into the shock gun seat. Suddenly the seat belt leapt out and strapped Andre down, but unlike the first time the belts stayed loose to where he could push against them and gain some room. Staring at the driver of the semi truck Andre watched as the driver's eyes never left the road.

 _Okay so this is what it's like to be out of the frying pan and into the fire._ Andre grunted as he pushed again at the seat belt. Silently sharp pains rose from Andre's foot and left hand not willing to show the pain Andre slowly breathed in and out until the pain finally ceased.

For over thirty minutes, Andre remained silent thinking of explanations or reasons for this robots different outlook and attitude towards him along with reason for the fake driver at the wheel. However, no explanation or reasons came into fruition only the thoughts of worry and sadness.

 _Okay take a breath and think this through. This robot says he means me no harm, but that could be a lie. Although he hasn't asked me about that so called "key" and he has given me these new clothes. Though for the life of me I cannot figure out how I know that this guy in the driver's seat is a fake._ Andre thought as he stared at the trucks steering wheel twitch left and right.

"You must be hungry it's been three days since we found you. What would you like to eat?" the voice spoke up after another ten minutes.

"Umm, a bacon cheeseburger with a large chicken nugget and a Diet Pepsi would be nice thanks." Andre answered still a little skeptical of whether we could actually trust this truck or not.

Suddenly a yellow and black sports car zoomed past the semi-truck and disappeared into the far horizon. Andre watched as the car raced ahead soon disappearing from sight, whoever or whatever was driving had a real need for speed. Returning his attention to the fake driver Andre stared and wondered whether he should consider himself asleep or awake, or whether he should ask to go to the nearest insane asylum.

"Are you alright you are turning awfully pale?" the driver asked again, Andre gulped and rubbed his face hoping to bring some new color to his face.

"Yeah…. uh yeah just trying to figure out whether I am asleep or whether I should ask to be taken to the nearest insane asylum. I mean….I was kidnapped by a transforming jet robot, hurt both arms and my leg from a free fall, then I wake up and I have another robot in a semi- trucks outfit asking what I would like to eat. So I'm seriously questioning my sanity right now." Andre said as he pressed his hands to his face.

"Well I can tell you that you have no reason to trust me and no reason not to trust me. However, what I said before was true I do not intend to harm you and I will do my best to help rectify what has happened." Andre stared the driver for a moment trying to feel out the situation. "Now I know that you really will not want to be asked this but I need to ask you. How did you know that the person in the driver's seat was a façade?"

Andre clenched up slightly remembering he had let the cat out of the bag by accident. Licking his lips Andre worked up his reply.

"Instinct I guess." Andre pleaded that the truck would not press further before adding.  
"Usually most truckers don't keep their rigs this clean and to be honest I cant find a single spec of dust on you."

Optimus Prime's holoform took in the teenagers answer while it was true that he had an impeccably clean interior he did note that there could have been more to the boys answer. He had subtly caught the way the young man had stared at his holoform self holding his gaze without blinking for a long time at least to humans. It seemed as if the young man was trying to see right into his spark. Deciding it better to not press the subject the autobot leader switched to another topic.

"Did those decepticons ask you about anything or say anything at all?" the voice asked and immediately a new pit arrived in Andre's stomach.

Andre turned his head to look out the window watching the landscape of mountains turn into a small section of desert. At that moment Andre needed to clear his mind for a minute what should he tell this guy? He still didn't know why this was happening to him, and yet there was comforting feeling that came from talking with this guy.

 _Yet it's those types that are always the ones that stab you in the back._ Andre thought as he sighed, then a new memory came into Andre's mind a phrase from his father.

"Son never forget that trust is a two way street and that sometimes you need to give a little first before you receive a little." His father had said before placing his heavy hand on Andre's head and giving his always warm smile. Andre sighed and looked at his uncovered hands, he would have to ask for his gloves after he gave a little no a lot of information.

"They asked me about a key, a merging key, and I still have no idea what the heck that means." Andre said finally turning his attention to the inside of the cabin.

It was silent for another five minutes until a distant honking of a horn caught both Andre's and the semi-truck driver's attention. Swiftly the yellow and black muscle car that had disappeared reappeared, silently the driver's door of the semi-truck opened as the muscle car settled beside the semi-truck. Suddenly Andre watched as the door of the muscle car nearest him opened and changed into an arm quickly taking out a large brown sack and swiftly placing in into the driver's lap who in turn placed it in Andre's lap. Quickly the doors shut and Andre slowly opened the bag, a warm smell of bacon and chicken nuggets wafted into Andre's face. Smiling Andre picked up the wrapped burger and instantly took a larger than needed bite into his mouth. Instantly bland mustard and sweet ketchup and crisp bacon enriched Andre's mouth slowly swallowing the feeling of food rejuvenating his tired form surged through his system. Sipping some soda Andre began to feel stronger his pain less evident and his mind less clouded.

"Thank you for the food, I'm starting to feel better; stronger." Andre said trying to force down a mouth full of bacon cheeseburger. The semi-truck driver slightly turned his head chuckling.

"You're welcome. Now do you feel up to continuing our conversation?" the semi-truck asked as he took a left turn.

"Yeah sure, but first where are we and where are we going?" Andre questioned suddenly noticing the mountain roads getting smoother and flatter.

"We are past the Mexican Border and are about five hours from Rio City." The truck answered Andre choked on a half swallowed nugget.

"WHAT?" Andre yelled in disbelief.

Instantly Andre looked out the window and noticed that the forests had disappeared and were now replaced with golden sand and large palm trees. Andre suddenly felt sick what was going on.

"YOU'RE KIDNAPPING ME!" Andre yelled his anger fueling his voice.

Suddenly Andre's hands burned with vengeance, quickly he pulled them to his chest and rubbed them trying desperately to extinguish the new flame that rose within himself. Silently the truck watched the boy as he gingerly rubbed his hands from fingertip to palm.

 _As soon as he got angry pain started rushing to his hands. Also the moves that would have been required for his escape were far advanced. Something like this is only possible by, but no it can't be possible. Can it?_ The truck thought as he watched the boy calm down as the pain slowly receded from his hands.

"I am not kidnapping you I am protecting you. If I simply took you back home you would just be recaptured and then people would most certainly have died." The semi-truck replied in a semi sad voice.

Andre stared down at his boots as his mind went over what the truck had said. It was true from the way that jet had acted he would have done anything and everything to get information. Yet Andre still felt like he was being used and betrayed, this truck robot whatever it was, was taking him away to god knew where.

 _Man how screwed can one guys life get, especially in just however many days we've been traveling. He says he's protecting me and even though I want to believe that I just…. I just can't!_ Andre growled as his mind struggled to understand what was going on. Growling Andre again unbuckled his seat belt and struggled to his feet. All this was too much. Taking a deep breath Andre walked back to the bed he had woken up in then curled up once again desperately hoping that he would wake up and none of this would have happened that it had just been a terrible nightmare.

Meanwhile Starscream second in command of the Decepticons silently but angrily mulled over the boys answer and their conversation. As he casually flew through the Himalayan Mountains, no human would be capable or mindful to fly through this desolate mountain terrain but a decepticon on the other hand could do it with his or her optics shut.

 _He didn't know anything, huh? Probably just a lie and the way he gave in for the that other pathetic human makes me sick just like an autobot._ Starscream thought spitefully as he noticed a large cave to his right.

Entering with a quick transformation Starscream stared at the entrance of the hidden base a sinister smile lay across his scared face. Walking through the jagged stalactites and stalagmites the con stopped past the hardened frozen ground.

Abruptly a dagger like hand snapped in front of Starscream's face almost slashing across his optics. Starscream barely even flinched.

"Nemesis piece of advice hold back those wild impulses till we get the merge key." Starscream said cynically.

"What's the matter Starscream pathetic humans too much for you? Maybe I ought to go next time instead of you take your place and show our master what I can really do." Nemesis snarled as a gruesome smile crept to both decepticons metal lips.

"Fine go knock yourself out." Starscream replied pushing Nemesis arm out of the way and continuing onward through the miserable base. Nemesis snarled happily as he walked forward towards the entrance.


End file.
